illuminae_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
GEMINA: The ILLUMINAE Files 02
GEMINA: The ILLUMINAE Files_02 is the second installment in The ILLUMINAE Files. Synopsis Moving to a space station at the edge of the galaxy was always going to be the death of Hanna’s social life. Nobody said it might actually get her killed. The sci-fi saga that began with the breakout bestseller Illuminae continues on board the Jump Station Heimdall, where two new characters will confront the next wave of the BeiTech assault. Hanna is the station captain’s pampered daughter; Nik the reluctant member of a notorious crime family. But while the pair is struggling with the realities of life aboard the galaxy’s most boring space station, little do they know that Kady Grant and the Hypatia are headed right toward Heimdall, carrying news of the Kerenza invasion. When an elite BeiTech strike team invades the station, Hanna and Nik are thrown together to defend their home. But alien predators are picking off the station residents one by one, and a malfunction in the station’s wormhole means the space-time continuum might be ripped in two before dinner. Soon Hanna and Nik aren’t just fighting for their own survival; the fate of everyone on the Hypatia—and possibly the known universe—is in their hands. But relax. They’ve totally got this. They hope.https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29236299-gemina Plot The book starts with the Kerenza trials, and Leanne Frobisher is pleading innocent and denying the "alleged" invasion of Kerenza. They discuss the Illuminae Files, and the story starts. Operative Rapier had warned Frobisher of the Hypatia's coming, and Frobisher sends an elite BeiTech crew to take over the Heimdall station. When the crew, lead by Travis Falk, takes over the station, Nik is giving Hanna the 10 grams of "dust" (a drug, also referred to as tetraphenetrithylamine) she ordered for the Terra Day party. He also gave her a palmpad and a jasmine flower, and they go their separate ways. When Hanna was trying to hide from BeiTech soldiers, Ella Malikova locks the soldiers in a bay and spaces them. Hanna takes the blame and is under constant pursuit for a good majority of the book. HEIMDALL ON BOARD= Appears: *'Hanna Donnelly' - The station commander's daughter *'Nik Malikov' - A member of the House of Knives *'Isaac Grant' - Kady Grant's father, who works at Heimdall Jump Station *✝️ Charles Donnelly - Hanna's father and the station commander of Heimdall Jump Station *'House of Knives members' **'Ella Malikova' - Nik's cousin **✝️ Mikhail Malikov - Nik's uncle and Ella's father **✝️ Soraya Een Hajji **✝️ Giovanni Genovesi/Double G **✝️ Ivan Federov/Puck Mentioned: *✝️ Kim Rivera - Hanna's friend, who runs the dojoGEMINA: The ILLUMINAE Files_02, Page 111 *'Claire Houston' - Hanna's friend *'Keiko Sato' - Hanna's friend *'Nicole Brinkley' - Hanna's friend |-| HYPATIA ON BOARD= Appears: *'Kady Grant' - After the attack on Kerenza IV, Kady ends up on board of the Hypatia. *'Second Lieutenant Ezra Mason' - After his home planet Kerenza IV got attacked by BeiTech Industries, he finds refuge on the Alexander, where he gets conscripted by the UTA and learns to pilot a Cyclone. After the Alexander was destroyed, he ends up on the Hypatia. *'AIDAN' - The Alexander's Artifical Intelligence, which has been damaged during the attack on Kerenza IV and is now located in Kady's datapad. *'Syra Boll' - Executive Officer of the Hypatia and Chief Navigator; later becomes the Acting Captain of the Hypatia. Mentioned: |-| BEITECH INDUSTRIES= Appears: *'Leanne Frobisher' - Director of Acquisitions of BeiTech Industries *'BeiTech employees sent to take over Heimdall Jump Station' **'Travis Falk/Cerberus' - Team Commander **✝️ Fleur Russo/Kali - Alpha Squad Leader **✝️ Kim Dan/Poacher - Alpha Squad Member **✝️ Deni Moretti/Cujo - Alpha Squad Member **'Genji Satou/Sensei' - Alpha Squad Member **✝️ Petyr Bazarov/Romeo - Beta Squad Leader **✝️ Harry Radin/Razorback - Beta Squad Member **✝️ Stanislaw Mayr/Taurus - Beta Squad Member **✝️ Ai Wong/Rain - Beta Squad Member **✝️ Kira Mazur/Ghost - Charlie Squad Leader **✝️ Lucas Castro/Link - Charlie Squad Member **✝️ Sara Laurent/Mona Lisa - Charlie Squad Member **✝️ James Orr/Cricket - Charlie Squad Member **'Naxos Antoniou/Two-Time' - Communications **'Tracy Lê/Mantis' - Computer Systems **'Rolf Møller/DJ' - Computer Systems **'Bianca Silva/Mercury' - Engineer (Ranking) **✝️ Gabriel Moreno/Ballpark - Engineer **✝️ Lor De Graaf/Taxman - Engineer and Medic **✝️ Abby O'Neill/Nightingale - Medic **'Marta Alievi/Eden' - Logistics **✝️ Kai Saprykin/Juggler - Ordnance and Demolitions **✝️ Ji-hun Park/Flipside - Pilot and Demolitions **✝️ Hans Tahirović/Ragman - Pilot Mentioned: *David Taylor - Former Director of Acquistions Gallery Other Covers GeminaAltCover.png| Alternative English Cover GeminaGermanCover.png| German Cover GeminaSerbianCover.png| Serbian Cover GeminaCzechCover.png| Czech Cover GeminaItalianCover.png| Italian Cover GeminaTurkishCover.png| Turkish Cover GeminaBulgarianCover.png| Bulgarian Cover GeminaFrenchCover.png| French Cover Illustrations Gemina Illustrations 1.png Gemina Illustrations 2.png Gemina Illustrations 3.png Gemina Illustrations 4.png Gemina Illustrations 5.png Gemina Illustrations 6.png Gemina Illustrations 7.png Gemina Illustrations 8.png Gemina Illustrations 9.png Gemina Illustrations 10.png Gemina Illustrations 11.png Gemina Illustrations 12.png Gemina Illustrations 13.png Gemina Illustrations 14.png Gemina Illustrations 15.png Gemina Illustrations 16.png Gemina Illustrations 17.png Trivia *Out of the 57 people who are spaced in the Habitat Sector of the Heimdall, some are the names of actual authors, including Veronica Rossi, Kami Garcia, Scott Westerfeld, Victoria Aveyard, and Leigh Bardugo. References Category:Books